


Sexperiment

by Anuschja



Series: The H-Universe Teasers [1]
Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, and sex, but mostly just feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to sexperiment and you let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Jeremy Renner (although I'd really like one of my own).
> 
> You know how it goes. You're writing a fic, tossing ideas around in your head. Suddenly, you have a great one (idea that is, get your minds out of the gutter), but it doesn't really work with your story or the characters. So, what do you do? Forget about it? Of course not! You write it down and post it as a totally unrelated and out of context fic.
> 
> Reviews are always welcome.  
> This is one of my earlier works, please be gentle.

**Chapter 1**

 

You are blindfolded and tied to the bed, wearing only your red lace underwear. Nothing too elaborate, only your wrists tied to the bedposts with one of his scarves, yours is doubling as blindfold.

 

You can hear him rummaging in the kitchen, getting some 'tools' as he put it.

While listening intently to every sound he's making in the depths of your apartment, you remember how this all happened.

 

 

**~~3 days ago ~~**

You're lying on your couch, cuddling, watching a DVD. Funny, you couldn't remember now what movie it was to safe your life. Well, you're watching, he's lying behind you, his face buried in your hair.

“Have you ever experimented?” he asks, out of the blue.

“Like the science bros?” you joke, not taking your eyes off the screen.

“No, in bed.”

Now that gets your attention. You grab the clicker and hit pause. Turning around in his arms to face him you try to compose your poker face. You shimmy down a little, so his face is lit by the glow of the TV. His face gives nothing away, but his eyes do. You've become an expert in reading them, you've studied them whenever you could. You had to, because he could betray his emotions with his face, never with his eyes. It may sound cheesy, but they really were the windows to his soul. And right now they told you he was anxious and a little taken aback by what he just asked you. It was almost hilarious, after all the things you'd done together, after all the things you'd done to him, all the things _he'd let you do to him_. And that's when it hits you, he wants to turn the tables on you. It's hard not to laugh. Even after everything you've been through together, he still thinks he has to treat you like a fragile flower, as if you'd wilt away under his rough hands if they touched you too harshly. And you can see in his eyes that he's going to chicken out, so you take the reigns again.

“Jeremy, you know very well I've experimented in bed. You've been the subject of most of these sexperiments,” you tell him in a calm and steady voice. Your little wordplay earns you another chuckle, but you know that he's still not going to say anything.

“Are you suggesting such a sexperiment, Doctor Renner? Perhaps with me as your test subject?”

His eyes widen at the realisation that you are so fucking in on this. And then he smiles that precious little smile that is only reserved for you.

“Oh fucking yes, I am. But not tonight. Tonight I just want to fuck you.” And with this, he's off the couch, throwing you over his shoulder caveman style and practically runs into your bedroom.

And he did fuck you, thoroughly, until you were both sated. You fell asleep in each others arms that night, sweaty, limbs entangled, the movie long forgotten.

 

**~~today~~**

When you came home today from an endless meeting with new investors (and you were having far too many of those lately), he'd been waiting for you and wordlessly led you to the bedroom. You didn't need words to communicate any more. Your battle-tested trust in each other ran deep. You knew he'd never intentionally hurt you and frankly, after everything you've done to him, it's definitely time for a little payback.

He'd stripped you to your underwear, tied you to the bed and blindfolded you.

All you could do was wait and listen, while desire was already pooling deep inside your belly.

His footsteps are leaving the kitchen now, coming straight down the hall towards the bedroom. Suddenly, they stop and move in a different direction, the bathroom.

_What the hell is he going to get from there?_

Then you can hear him coming down the hall again, this time he enters the bedroom and closes the door behind him. He walks around the bed and puts whatever it is he has gathered on the bedside table.

When he speaks, you almost jump out of your skin. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

You take a deep breath and all you can do is nod.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

 

He's sitting down on the bed and you know he's watching you, drinking you in and you can feel your body flush just from that. Then his hot, rough hands are on you, caressing you, soothing away the tension that had built up in your body without you even knowing.

He does that for a long time, leaving no part of your body untouched. Sometimes, his hands are replaced by a sensation that is hard to describe. It's almost like he's grazing you with one fingernail, but still different. It doesn't feel bad, so you don't pay too much attention to it.

He takes his hands away for a short while and then he lifts the fabric of each cup simultaneously and places something on your nipples, something cold, ice-cold.

_Ice cubes._

He places one on each nipple, letting your bra hold it in place. Biting your tongue, you shiver and squirm from the cold, but they are firmly held in place. As the ice cubes start to melt the water is soaked up by your bra, making it cling to your breasts. You can hear him gasp and you can just imagine what a lovely sight it is.

He places one warm hand softly on your belly, making you stop squirming, slightly trailing his thumb along the waistband of your panties. As you're getting used to the cold you settle down, feeling that it's getting hotter inside your panties.

When you let out a groan he takes the ice cubes out of your bra. With one of ice cube he trails your belly, circles your bellybutton, trails the waistband of your panties, finally putting it in your mouth.

"Let it melt on your tongue, baby girl."

He hooks his fingers under the top edge of your bra cups, pulling them down, freeing your hard nipples. Now you're trussed up by your bra, nipples erect, begging for attention.

He sucks on into his mouth, massaging it with his hot tongue, rolling the other between thumb and index finger, making them even harder.

He takes his mouth and fingers away and replaces them with something else. It hurts and you realize now what he got from the bathroom – _clothespins_. The pain is sharp, but short, sending another wave of heat to your already slick pussy. He covers your slightly opened mouth with his, drinking your cries and gasps from your tongue. His mouth is sliding down to your breasts, nibbling on the soft flesh.

"Be brave now, baby girl."

He takes one clothespin off, immediately covering the throbbing peak with his hot mouth, soothing the sting with his tongue. You start rubbing your thighs together and he takes the other one off, soothing again with his tongue.

He has one nipple in his mouth again, tugging on the other with his fingers.

He's trailing his free hand down your belly, over your panties, cupping your sex, feeling the heat.

They're already soaked.

"Now imagine me doing the same to your pussy and clit."

You moan and he slides his hand inside your panties and pushes one long, thick, knobby finger inside you, circling your clit with his thumb. You're bucking against his hand and he takes it as queue to slowly slide a second finger in. He crooks them inside you, pressing them against the front wall of your pussy, just the way you like it, pressing your clit hard with his thumb.

"Are you gonna come for me, baby girl?"

He's sucking your nipple back into his mouth.

His fingers are fucking your pussy, keeping steady pressure on your front wall.

His thumb is skimming over your clit, over and over again.

You clench around his fingers and buck against his hand. You're moaning and gasping, while he bites your nipple.

And then you come, arching off the bed, screaming his name.

When you settle back down on the bed, he pulls his fingers out of you and releases your nipple from his mouth.

 

He sets you free and you rip the blindfold off your eyes. He looks at you, eyes full of amazement and wonder, and he has that fucking smirk on his face.

You weave your hands through his hair and pull his body on top of yours. You search out his mouth for a hard and filthy kiss and then turn in one swift movement, so he's lying under you.

You sit up, straddling his stomach.

“Are you okay?” he asks, looking a little worried.

“Yes, Jeremy, I am. That was fan-fucking-tastic. One question, though. What did you do while you where t...?” You don't finish the question. Your gaze was drawn by what was lying on the pillow next to his head.

An uncapped _sharpie_.

Oh no, he didn't, he wouldn’t. You look down on your body and draw in a sharp breath.

He did. The fucker had written all over your body.

There's an arrow pointing to your pussy on your stomach, bearing the word 'MINE' in capital letters. He even signed it, not with his autograph, with his real signature, the one reserved for checks and contracts. The gesture is so sweet it would make you cry if you weren’t so mad.

You continue to examine your body. He'd encircled every bite mark, hickey and finger imprint you bore from previous encounters with him. He'd also encircled every scar and blemish. Marking them as his and initialing every circle. When you examine the initials in the circle around the bite mark on your shoulder more closely, you see that he hadn't used 'JLR' but 'JPR'.

That's it, you can't stay mad any more and start laughing. You laugh so hard it makes your breasts bounce and your ribs hurt.

When you finally calm down you look at him again.

He's looking like a little boy, who got caught doing something bad and is fearing the consequences, but still not regretting doing it.

You can't help yourself and smile at him.

“I think that deserves some payback.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

 

His face transforms from worried into mischievous. “I was hoping you'd say that.”

“We'll see about that. I'm still fucking mad,” but even as you say these words you can feel your body betray you. Although you just came you can feel heat building up deep inside you again.

 

You unclasp your bra, take it off and throw it behind you.

“You should do something about my panties,” you say, grinning wickedly at him.

He knows exactly what you want and tears them apart with his strong hands, pulls the remnants out from between you and throws them into the room.

 

For a moment, you wonder what they'd think if someone could see you now.

You're sitting on him naked, he's still wearing jeans and a t-shirt. You don't mind, it's somehow naughty and hot.

You can feel his abs contracting under your pussy and you start rubbing yourself on his hard stomach, staining his t-shirt.

He can feel my juices soaking through the fabric and suddenly he's moving beneath you, dragging the t-shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere into the room. You don't care.

The sight and feel of him under you turns on something fierce.

 

_He's just so fucking beautiful._

Maybe not in the eyes of the world, but in yours he is. You know that women have turned him down because they thought he was too short or not handsome enough.

 _Fools!_ They have no idea.

They will never know what it's like to hold his honed, muscled body in their embrace; to feel the raw power of his muscles seeping out from underneath his skin.

They will never know that there is a symmetry to his compact body; that it is perfectly proportional, except for the one part that is perfectly disproportional.

They will never know what his big, rough workman's hands feel like on their bodies, or his knobby fingers inside them.

They will never know the pleasure when he lets go, pins you down and fucks you like a jack-hammer until you see stars; or when he makes love to you that is so sweet it makes you cry.

They will never know what his mouth is capable of besides talking and singing.

They will never know what his voice sounds like when he whispers dirty things in your ear, things he’s going to do to your pussy; and if you beg him just right, he’ll even use his Charlestown boy accent.

They will never know what his voice sounds like when he begs you to move faster, harder, to take him deeper inside your pussy, your mouth; when he’s so close to his release that he doesn’t care if the whole world hears him, begging you to make him come.

They will never know any of this, because he's all yours and you're not sharing, ever.

 

You press your wet pussy firmly against his hot skin and you start riding his treasure trail, from his navel to the waistband of his jeans, up and down. The coarse hair is tickling your pussy and your sensitive clit and you could just come from this sensation. But you know your body and your body wants him inside you, now.

On your next downward slide you lift yourself up on your knees and move back until you're poised over his crotch and then you slowly sink down, putting just a little pressure on the impressive bulge under his jeans. He winces and your eyes take on an evil glint.

“Does it hurt, baby?” You can see him biting his tongue and you sink down a little more.

He growls and digging his fingers into your hips he lifts you, pulls you to him and plants you back down on his stomach.

You can see the want and need in his eyes and you know he's fighting hard not to turn you back around and fuck you into the mattress.

So you decide to give him what he wants, what you both want.

You lean back to open the fly of his jeans and this lifts your pussy off his stomach, giving his fingers an opening. You almost fall over when he pushes two inside you.

You have no idea how you manage to unbutton his jeans or how he managed to wiggle out of them, but suddenly he's naked beneath you.

His thick, veined cock is hard as a rock and you know he's close.

You lift yourself up on your knees again, move back until you can feel the tip of his cock kissing your waiting opening, and slowly sink down on him, taking all of him inside you, relishing the feeling of just how much he stretches your pussy. You love having every inch of him so deeply inside you and you keep still for a moment to feel all of him.

His hands are back on your hips, urging you to move. You lean forward and brace yourself with your hands on his chest.

You're both covered in sweat and so close.

You start riding him, hard; the way you both need it now.

He moves one hand from your hip to your clit, pressing it hard.

You can feel his cock pulsating inside you when he comes with a low growl, digging his fingertips harder into your hip.

His fingers grow more insistent on your clit and you come, screaming his name and digging your fingernails into his chest.

You collapse on his chest and your hand brushes against something hard – the sharpie. You give it to him and he looks at you questioningly.

“Tomorrow, I'm gonna have some nice bruises here, so you might as well claim responsibility now,” you say, patting the hand that still holds your hip in an iron grip.

Mumbling an apology, he slides out from underneath you and draws the outline of his hand on your hip. He takes his hand away and, after kissing each imprint of his fingers on you skin, writes something inside the outline.

After some twists and turns you are able to read it and it might just be the sweetest thing he has ever said to you.

You pull him back to you, on top of your body, where he belongs, and kiss him softly.

It doesn't take long for the both of you to fall asleep.

And the last conscious thought on your mind is, how much you love being his test subject.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome.  
> This is one of my earlier works, please be gentle.


End file.
